Taiyou no Uta
by Kaeru-sama
Summary: An SDK adaptation of the dorama, Taiyou no Uta. Watch it, it's good. Read it, i don't know if it's good. Full summary inside, sorta.
1. Introduction

**Taiyou no Uta**

A/N: I want to write an adaptation the drama **Taiyou no Uta** into a fanfic with SDK characters since I think they look appropriate (minus Kyo as Kouji) as the characters. The story will have a drastic alteration due to characterization and some other aspects. Here are the new castings (you will find it interesting, I find it HARD):

**Yuya** as _Amane Kaoru_

**Kyo** as _Fujishiro Kouji_

**Sakuya** as _Tachibana Asami_

**Benitora** as _Tatsunami Ryuusuke_

**Mahiro** as _Matsumae Misaki_

**Okuni** as _Reisa_

**Shinrei** as _Kudou Youhei_

**Hotaru** as _Katou Haruo_ (DEFINITELY WEIRD)

**Muramasa** as _Amane Ken_

**Mayumi** as _Amane Yuki_

**Yukimura** as _Miura Osamu_ (DEFINITELY WEIRD)

**Hishigi** as _Enokido Shinichi_

**Kyoshiro** as _Oonishi Yuuta_

**Tokito** as _Emily_

**Akari** as _Miura Yuuko_ (Yuuko is a girl…)

**Bon** as _Mitani_ (I think that's his name)

**Akira** as _Original Character_ (I'm dead with the casting, he's as Yuuko's cousin)

**Fubuki** as _Random Doctor_ (cameo appearance, dears…)

**Yuan** as _Original Character_ (Kaoru's uncle)

**Others** as _Cameo_ (maybe)

**Summary**: Yuya is a girl who suffers from the incurable XP disease and can't be exposed to the sun. She's been avoiding the sun since she was small and will only go out at night time to perform her songs in public. Armed with only her songwriting skills, her voice and her treasured guitar…she wishes to be a singer one day despite her disease and the constant rejection letters from the talent agencies. One day though, with the help of her friend Mahiro, she sees the light of the sun somewhere from the video she took where she saw what she sees as a miracle…

A/N: I find…the casting very weird and I had to drastically change the storyline because Kyo's not a sweet guy…Kyoshiro was supposed to Kouji but I myself don't like the pairing of Kyoshiro/Yuya so…yeah. And then, I thought Kyoshiro to be Kudou-san but nah…so it fell to Shinrei. It's a twisted pairing, really. I thought of Akira to be Yuuko (a girly Akira…). Ah well, it's weird. I also thought of adapting the Korean drama **Full House** but I fought it. It's somewhere in the back of my brain now. Hope you people will enjoy and if you want to rearrange the casting, please do so before they appear.


	2. Pilot

-

Pilot – Hated by the Sun

-

It's nearly morning for her. It's nearly 6.00 p.m. and it's nearly time for her to wake up. Her mother will soon come up for her. She clutched the blanket tighter as she hears the light footsteps coming up the stairs. She held her breath as the door opened and her mother comes in. She waited.

"Yuya, wake up…what do you want for breakfast dear?"

Yuya stirred before waking up and unfolding her body off of the cream colored blanket. She yawned and turned to her mother with a bright smile. "Good morning, mother…" she said weakly as she got off of her bed and stretched.

"So? What do you want for breakfast?"

Yuya turned to her mother and smiled, "I'll make it myself, thank you."

She moved silently towards the brown polished guitar. She grabbed it and sat down, setting it on her lap and started playing her favorite song from her favorite artist. The only song the artist has yet made, _Wish_.

She strummed the guitar gracefully and her voice filled the room. Her mother just relaxed herself by watching her only daughter sing and took a seat comfortably on her bed. She watched her daughter's hands move and really wished the sun didn't hate her. She was beautiful and had fair skin due to the lack of sunlight. She even helped her daughter dye her hair blonde so that even if she can't be under the sun, she can be the sun herself.

_Time will always flow_

_I'm sorry if you're left behind_

_But I want to reach my dreams_

_This is my wish_

_I love you so much_

_But we have to move on_

_I'm sorry I betrayed you_

_But you know?_

_You're always in my eyes_

_Time, you're so faraway_

_I can't seem to look behind_

_Without feeling regret_

_Please, don't go away_

_I want you to be with me_

_Baby, please stay_

She finished the song softly and brought her eyes to the guitar where an 'S' was carved onto. She traced the carving with her fingers and reached out for her notepad where she composes her own songs. She flipped through the book, looking at her compositions. Her latest work, _Stay with Me_ might be one of her best works yet. She will send her audition demo to the agency where Sakuya, the singer of _Wish_ is enlisted, tomorrow. Through her mother, though.

"Mother, will you do me a favor?" she asked as she placed the guitar back at its stand. She grabbed her demo CD and gave it to her mother.

"Can you give it to the agency tomorrow?"

Her mother smiled and nodded. "Yes, I will."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Yuya. Now let's get you your breakfast."

"Yes."

-

A/N: There you go. If you're not interested, tell me. I don't wanna waste my time. R&R, it's polite. Lyrics used here are written by me with reference to the real song used in the drama, so the feel will be the same.


	3. Episode One

A/N: Hey there, it's been a long time since I updated anything since my birthday so here I am once again with an update! It's not that long but I kinda forgot the drama's storyline, so I have to like, borrow the DVD from my friend again. I wonder if he'll lend it to me again? Anyway, enjoy this one, there's not much happening yet but I guess it's better than nothing!

Disclaimer: I don't own SDK and the original plot of Taiyou no Uta. I'm just borrowing them for my own pleasure and also directing the plot to what pleases me.

-

Episode One – Child of the Moon

-

The bright sun shone brightly as four young men strolled slowly down the road, their hands carrying their surfboards, talking. One of them, with dark red hair was preoccupied with something else at the moment, staring at the huge poster of Sakuya by the sidelines. He scoffed before joining his friends in their conversation. One of them -who was wearing a bandana- stared at the red-haired.

"Yo, Kyo…what's on your mind?" he questioned as he stopped, his squinty eyes now wide, looking at his friend in the eyes.

Kyo shrugged, avoided his friend's questioning eyes and quickly turned to point at the nearby beach. "Hey, we're near…let's hurry and secure ourselves a nice place to check out chicks," he glanced and smirked at the squinty-eyed friend, "I thought you'd like that, Tora."

Tora blushed and scratched his head. "Yeah…let's."

The two other young men looked at each other lazily and shrugged. "Yeah, let's go! I can't wait to be at sea!" the man with glasses shouted excitedly, banzai-ing. His blue eyes showed much excitement as it gleamed with joy.

"Ah…I love summer…" he sighed contentedly.

"Me too…it's better than inheriting a soba shop…" the other guy added, his blond hair getting blown weakly by the nice warm summer breeze.

"Ah! Soba! Don't say that out loud! You're embarrassing us!" Tora screeched gleefully. Teasingly, he skipped away, his surfboard above his head, shouting 'Soba! Soba!', leaving the blond haired blushing slightly.

"Eek! You're not supposed to be with us! We're gonna go to university soon! Don't embarrass me!" the blue-eyed teased too, joining in the fun.

"Hey, Kyoshiro, leave him alone. I'm the only one allowed to tease Hotaru, remember?" Kyo butted in, pushing Kyoshiro aggressively, resulting in him tumbling down the steep road.

"I'M SOOOO GONNA GET YOU KYOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" he screamed as he rolled downhill.

"Don't bite your tongue off."

"…ne, thanks Kyo."

"…I'm gonna torture you soon, don't forget."

"Yeah."

…

A girl with curly violet hair walked around the beach, holding up a camcorder as she walked around. She pulled away the camera from her face and directed it at herself. She took a deep breath, smiled and waved, "Hey! This is Mahiro-chan and you're watching 'Mahiro's Day Out at the Beach'! Hope you're enjoying this, Yuya-chan! Today it's- Eeeehhh??! Look at that!" she pulled away from the view and directed it a group of guys.

"Lucky! Handsome men!" she zoomed the camera at them.

The camera's view fell on a man with a bandana, who was grinning like crazy, his eyes squinted as he balanced his weight on his elbows and leaned back to enjoy the sun. Next to him was a man with short hair and blue eyes, applying suntan lotion on his arms. One of them, who was a blond, looked dazedly at the sea and Mahiro pointed the camera to what he was staring at and winced when he was caught staring a bunch of old, fat, hairy men.

"Eww…sorry Yu-chan but…eww…you should be aware that the morning world is not as desirable as you thought it is…eww…I think I'm gonna throw up…" Mahiro directed the camcorder at the men again and took the time gagging.

When she was doing that however, a man with dark red-hair got into view as he sat up from the mat and glanced at the camera. He narrowed his red eyes but shrugged as one of his friends pulled him up to swim.

Finished gagging and clearing her throat, she brought her eyes to the view-finder only to be disappointed when someone with an eye-patch came into view.

"Gah!!!" she pulled away.

Mahiro lowered the camcorder and then hid it behind her as the big man towered her form. She smiled nervously as she gave him a timid wave. "Uh…hi Bon…" she mumbled. It was Bon, the officer of the town with a big face and a weird eye-patch. He's known of bothering both herself and Yuya when they were recording the place. He accused them of stalking and some illegal thing.

"What do we have here? Stalking people, eh? Recording for what purpose?! Illegal!!" Bon made a gesture of grabbing the camcorder from her and accidentally brushed her butt. Mahiro turned as purple as her hair.

"Eh…sorry 'bout that."

"You pervert!!" Mahiro gave him slap with the camcorder and he was down on the ground. Glaring, Mahiro towered over his fallen form and kicked him at the shins.

"And how many times have I told you before?! This is for Yuya-chan!!!"

Mahiro turned around to continue taping but was disappointed when all the men were gone from their spot. Huffing, she kicked Bon again.

"It's your entire fault!"

…

When the rest of the world's daytime already ended, a certain girl's just started. Her room was dark, due to the layered covering of her big window, to prevent sunlight from entering her room. Yuya woke up to the ringing of her alarm shaped like the moon and stirred from her bed. She clutched the blanket tighter as she heard her mother's footsteps climb the stairs lightly, as if not to wake her precious daughter.

"Yuya?" she called out.

Yuya didn't answer as she snuggled to sleep a bit more.

"Yuya?" her mother's voice became more distinct just before her bedroom door was opened, revealing her beautiful mother. "Yuya, it's time for breakfast."

"Hnnnn."

"I made pancakes."

"Hnnnn."

"There's something for you from the record company today."

Yuya shot up from the bed, throwing the blanket from her body and stared expectantly at her mother. "Yes?"

"It's downstairs, now go wash up, go down, eat breakfast and I'll give it to you."

"Okay!"

…

Yuya fixed her hair with a hairbrush as she descended the stairs, eyeing her mother at the kitchen, fixing her breakfast. She smiled as she skipped down the remaining steps and surprised her mother. "Morning mom!" she gave her a peck on the cheek before settling down at the dining table.

"So…" she started after a quick silence.

Her mother smiled and presented her an envelope addressed to her. Yuya took it from her with a smile and tore it open, pulling the letter out and then turned away quickly from her mother so that she's the only one who could see it.

Understanding, Mayumi turned around giggling, "Alright, dear."

Yuya unfolded the letter with hopeful eyes, her green eyes sparkling.

The sparkle soon disappeared.

She folded it back and then sat on it and started eating her breakfast quietly. She munched on the pancake quietly as her mother's own expectant eyes faded. Mayumi sighed.

"Rejected again, Yuya?" she questioned, knowing full well what the answer was.

Yuya didn't even bother to look up. She only nodded.

"What did it say?"

Yuya's eyes opened slowly, "It said all those rejection stuffs, like 'we're sorry, but you're not the one we're looking for now, maybe next time' and other crap."

"Oh."

"But there's a small note at the end of the letter saying: have you ever been in love?" Yuya whispered, shrugging, "I don't have time for love, I just write it down."

"Maybe you should call them, just to explain what it means."

Yuya's head shot up and her eyes twinkled. She grabbed the nearest phone and grabbed the letter she pancake-d before. Her eyes scanned through the letter to find the number. "Aha…" she mumbled as she dialed the number. She jumped at the sofa and sat cross-legged, waiting patiently for the other line to answer.

((…hello?))

"Uh, hi, this is one of the rejected auditions calling…and I was hoping-"

((…sorry, we can't do anything about that to help you.))

"Uh, n-no! I'm not talking about that! I just wanted to talk to one of the judges of the audition about a note one of them did on my rejection letter…"

((I'm sorry; he's a very busy man…eh? Shinrei-san! Uh, no, it's just one of the rejected auditions…she wanted to talk to one of the judges…no, it's not for a re-audition. She said it was just a query about a note scribbled on her rejection letter…really, sir? Are you sure?))

Yuya waited patiently for the conversation to end. She was startled when the receiver coughed.

((I will now hook you up to Shinrei-san.))

There was a beep and then someone lifted the receiver.

"H-hello?"

((Hello. Can you make this quick? I'm a very busy man.))

"Y-yes! This is Shiina Yuya. Uh, um, well, I'm just calling to ask you of a scribbling done on my rejection letter."

((So I heard.))

"And well…do you know who did it?"

((It's me.))

"Well, what do you mean by that?"

((…have you ever been in love before?))

"W-well, n-no, I-"

((Then, that's all…))

"W-wait!"

((Hn?))

"Can you please listen to my demo CD again?"

((Why should I?))

"It's a request."

((…alright, give me five minutes.))

Yuya waited patiently as she was put on hold. She waited, biting her nails out of habit and nervousness. She sucked in breath whenever she thought her breath might be gone and lost the newly breather when Shinrei was on the line again.

"So?"

((…it was alright. I guess we can audition you again and give it another try.))

"Oh, thank you, thank you!! When will it be?"

((This Friday…afternoon?))

Yuya paused. _Friday afternoon?_

((Got a problem with that?))

"C-can't we reschedule? Say 8.00 p.m.? Because I c-can't-"

((No. Goodbye, I'm busy.))

And the line disconnected, leaving Yuya shocked.

Sunken, Yuya fought back her pooling tears and crumpled up the letter. She pulled her knees to her chest and cried quietly, hugging it tightly to fight the sobs.

-

A/N: Man, Shinrei was harsh! I'd really bawl like a baby if I was rejected like that! I find that part where Kaoru proposed to reschedule at night (if I'm not mistaken) as to be hilarious like hell! C'mon, it sounded like a date!!! LOOOOOL!!! I wanna watch the drama again! Well, enough rambling, R&R, it's polite!


End file.
